


Your Pager Will Buzz When Your Food Is Ready

by GalaxySquish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cashier!Jeongin, Cashier!Jisung, Crack, Delivery Driver!Minho, Drive Thru Cashier!Felix, Drive Thru Cashier!Hyunjin, Fluff, General Manager!Chan, Line Cook!Seungmin, Line Cook!Woojin, Night Baker!Changbin, Oddly specific scenarios, Panera AU, Resturaunt AU, because it’s based off my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySquish/pseuds/GalaxySquish
Summary: “Hello, welcome to Panera!”Yang Jeongin just wanted a job, so here he is, working at a chaotic Panera Bread with chaotic people. Might as well see some of the interesting and less interesting things that happen.Panera Bread: Food as it should be.(Some of this is oddly specific because I’m basing it off my experiences working here.





	Your Pager Will Buzz When Your Food Is Ready

Stray Kids as Panera Workers  
Chan - General Manager  
\- He’s the chill dude that lets you make extra cookies for yourself when you need to bake more  
\- Will do the nightly bread count for cash if it’s a slow night  
\- Will leave his manager swipe card in random places and doesn’t care if you use it as long as you let him know  
\- Jokes with Changbin about making sure the bread looks good and talks with him about how terrible another Panera in the area is  
\- Don’t let him cook the bacon, he will burn it  
\- When he’s in a really good mood, he’ll give the cashiers a free meal instead of just their discount  
Woojin - Line Trainer  
\- When it’s slow he’ll stand behind a cashier taking an order so he can start making the food early  
\- Despises people who change almost every part of their sandwich  
\- Always forgets he’s wearing gloves, so when he high fives someone he immediately groans and goes to change his gloves  
\- Is so thankful that Seungmin was a fast learner  
\- Always cleans thoroughly and finishes early  
\- Quotes the Panera Bathroom Video™️ every once in a while   
\- “Oh hey, didn’t see ya there.”  
Minho - Delivery  
\- “I’m telling you, this uniform’s orange is not my color.”   
\- Does the dishes anytime there’s no delivery orders placed  
\- Really big help with dining, but also loves standing in the back of the house and chatting  
\- Shows off his cats at any chance he gets  
\- Makes the most specific coffee every time he’s working  
\- Has tried every food item on the menu and gets excited when there’s a new seasonal item  
Changbin - Night Baker  
\- As soon as he comes in, he makes a cup of coffee  
\- Always jokes about dealing coke since he gets flour all over his black clothes  
\- Blasts his music from the bakery station and makes cash nervous that there’s swears because the costumers ordering might hear  
\- Snags a bagel every once in a while  
\- His orders are changed up a bit, but the line doesn’t mind since he works with them and he’s chill  
\- Swipes his MyPanera card every time despite knowing he can’t use the rewards with his discount  
\- Always tries to get something under $10 so he doesn’t have to pay  
Hyunjin - Drive Thru  
\- Plays music through the headsets that him and Felix dance to  
\- Has once had a box of chips fall on him when he was trying to grab a bag  
\- Has accidentally called a male customer “Ma’am” and apologized profusely   
\- Talks with Minho and Chan often  
\- Offers to grab people snacks on his break  
\- Makes sure everyone is ready to leave and with them as they go, so nobody walks alone at night  
\- “Do you want a strawberry lemonade? I made too many”  
Jisung - Cash/Dining  
\- Loves when a cookie breaks because that means he can have it  
\- Prefers working cash because closing bakery isn’t too stressful  
\- Has to ask Hyunjin to change the signs to breakfast for him at the end of the night because he’s too short  
\- Will give nice customers the best looking pastry when they order one  
\- Snags one of the drive through headsets so he can listen to the music and talk with them from the bakery  
\- Hands out the chocolate chip cookies to coworkers after they’ve past their time on the warmers  
\- Always saves Felix his chocolate croissant and draws on the bag  
Felix - Drive Thru  
\- Dances all the time to the music blasting  
\- Sometimes forgets when his headset is set to speaking at the speaker vs just to each other  
\- Loves exaggerating his accent and phrases to get a good laugh  
\- Sings to the music as well  
\- Dangerous around the barista station, he likes smacking the bags of caramel  
\- Always has a chocolate croissant with his name on it and if they run out before he gets there he becomes pouty  
\- Makes his nametag have the most wacky shit on it like “super bread” with a drawing  
Seungmin - Line  
\- “DO NOT ORDER FROM PANERA BREAD IF YOU HAVE A GLUTEN ALLERGY!”  
\- Lowkey everyone flirts with him  
\- No one knows why  
\- They just do  
\- Sometimes is more responsible than the managers  
\- The way he tears the bread for sides both concerns and turns on everyone  
\- When he overheard cash ask if a person wants their bagel sliced and toasted, he knows they really don’t want to slice it themselves  
\- The cutest ever though, like he helps cash with the bread count if one of them is confused on the bread type they’re looking at  
\- Doesn’t like cooking eggs during breakfast hours  
Jeongin - Cash/Dining  
\- Prefers dining because he doesn’t have to talk to people and he can listen to music  
\- Considers the vacuum as his baby  
\- If you leave behind your dirty dishes on a table instead of putting them in the specific dishes area, he will loathe you  
\- Impressed everyone when he’s cleaning the bubblers because he carries those tubs of drinks so easily and looks cool when he props it on his shoulder to pour it into the bubblers  
\- As soon as he comes in for the closing shift on Wednesdays, he starts brewing decaf for the church group that comes in  
\- Is scared for his life every time he has to clean the lady’s room

**Author's Note:**

> This is also something I posted on my tumblr @/jinslefteyebrow


End file.
